How Stupid Can Starfire Get?
by Starfire CHOKES On Mustard
Summary: How Stupid Can Starfire Get?
1. Chapter 1

Starfire flew high into the skies, aiming to enter her home from the rooftop entrance. As she ascended higher and higher into the skies, a thought came to her.

'Why do I see a planetary Galorfkalishgast? Stars and planets are not part of our home. Hmm… Did anyone take my tower and throw it into a KlefGreansteu?'

As this thought lingered in her mind, the Titan's beeper started to blink.

"**MY BOY** Robin… where is your location. I have tried to come home, but I am afraid it was abducted by a Glorfkansash and thrown into a KlefGreansteu. Are you hurt?"

The boy wonder sighed through the communicator while chuckles were heard in the background.

"No Star, you just flew too high up. You're in outer space right now."

"Oh. So you are not being attacked by the Setrumkras?"

"Uh no Star, we're being attacked by giant mustard monsters who's using its bad smell to poison us" said a young, high-pitched voice. –Beast Boy

"Oh Beast Boy! **_No_**! I will come and assist you in your battle against the mustard monsters!" Starfire screamed causing the entire solar system to vibrate, forming an unbalance strong enough to vibrate the entire universe.

Her scream also destroyed all forms of circuitry, including the communicator.

With that, Starfire flew back to Earth as fast as she could.

**Back In Titan's Tower.**

"Way to go Beast Boy, you know Starfire's stupid enough to fall for that! How the hell are we gonna fix Cyborg up?" Terra screamed at Beast Boy.

Cyborg, lying on the ground, started to blink, and got back up.

"It's alright y'all; I installed a backup just in case she did that… HAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Terra, Robin, and Beast Boy stared at him with huge eyes. After the long moment of silence, all four of them began to laugh simultaneously.

Everyone but Raven who only allowed a smile to escape her lips.

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

She rushed down and saw Titans Tower. The glimmering reflection of the river produced images that appeared to look like 'Robin being strangled by a Mustard Monster'.

"If you hurt **MY BOY** THEN YOU WILL PAY! I WILL USE MY STARBOLTS AND STRANGLE ALL OF YOU! THEN I WILL **SUCK** ALL OF YOU BECAUSE YOU HURT **MY BOY**!" She screamed, only this time, instead of destroying the circuitry, her large, mustard **SUCKING mouth** destroyed every animal in the 1 mile vicinity.

(Her Tamaranian powers are so violent --)

With that she started throwing star bolts everywhere, including the tower.

**Titans Tower**

Raven sensed Starfire coming in with such ferocious rage that she thought it best to channel her force field telekinesis into Cyborg. Cyborg, still laughing like all the rest, opened his cannon and fired it into the sky. Black energy surrounded Titan's Tower, and the 1 mile vicinity they knew Starfire was stupidly going to attack.

**Starfire**

"O no! They have brainwashed Raven and has used her telephone powers to protect them. If any of my friends have hurt **MY BOY**, they will all die!"

With that, she flew straight down, thinking that she would just phase through the field completely oblivious to the fact her star bolts apparently haven't.

THUD! Starfire hit her head at 97 miles per hour. Starfire stirred and gasped.

"O no! They have brainwashed Raven and has used her telephone powers to protect them. If any of my friends have hurt **MY BOY**, they will all die!"

She flew back up and dove down again.

THUD!

She stirred once again and gasped.

"O no! They have brainwashed Raven and has used her telephone powers to protect them. If any of my friends have hurt **MY BOY**, they will all die!"

This went on for a good two hours.

**Titan's Tower**

"Ump... Hold on now... There she goes again… 'Thud' AHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were clearly enjoying Starfire repetitively smash her head onto the force field.

"This is pointless. I think we've had enough of Starfire's stupidity for one day." Raven interjected.

"HEh Heh... Come on now Rae- EHEHEHH eheehe. " Terra responded.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra were having the time of their life.

"AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH!" Beast Boy yelled.

"**Robin, you _are_ her possession**, shouldn't you like… uhmm you know… hEHehe… be **her Boy** and save her?" Terra said to Robin, returning from a silence no one expected from her. Yeah right, her eyes were tearing up and her mouth was bubbling up from the suppression.

"What happened Terra? I'm sorry; I was actually researching and taking notes of how long it'll take for her to go down, permanently." He responded intently watching Starfire.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped laughing and just stared at him with shock.

Raven snickered, put her hood up and began to fly towards Starfire, phasing through the roof.

…**Later that Day.**

After 5 hours of the Titans' explanation that it was all just a dream, Starfire finally understood and began to continue her day.

Cyborg and BB were playing their video games, while Terra was trying to explain that Starfire is not a monkey in a c.d. player's form. (How stupid can she get?)

Raven went over to the couch and sat next to Robin.

"What did you mean, take her down permanently?" she asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, there is no way I can get rid of her. Back on that planet we were stuck on, (STRANDED) I kept explaining to her that I didn't want to be her boyfriend but her friend, that's a boy. But she knew **exactly** what it meant." Robin took in another breath of air.

"She began to ignore me and become powerless because of it. She knew that boyfriend meant 'the courting of a girl and the giving of flowers and chocolates.' There was really no other choice. She would have broken up the team with that attitude if I didn't say yes."

**Author's Note:** For everyone who has said Robin loves Star, watch STRANDED closely. You'll see that she wasn't as stupid and innocent as she looked. She knew what boyfriend meant and was going to break the team apart unless she got her selfish way.

Raven looked at him with such amusement that even through her emotionless mask, Robin could see the mischievous smirk that was dying to reveal itself.

Robin glared his eyes at Raven and all she did was stand up and say: "Well good luck with that escaping your **Master,** **Starfire's pet.**" She turned around and left to go to her room.

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

'Hmph. That Raven is after **MY BOY**. No one goes after **MY BOY**. **HE** is **MINE**. No one else's but **MINE**. **HE** is **_MY PROPERTY_**. He is nothing but a toy **I** play with for **MY **pleasure. She will not take **MY BOY. MINES, MINES, MINES! NO ONE ELSES BUT MINES! ALL MINESSS!'**

With that thought in **MIN**D (get it? HAHA), she smiled so innocently and kindly to Terra like an angel made in heaven, when she's actually a demonic creature in the inside spawned by the fiery depths of Hell. **MuAHAHAH!**

**I just want you all to know this is a one-shot. I just came from reading nasty Flames that people didn't even ask for. So I made this story up in one hour. It's dedicated to EVERYONE who has ever been flamed in their life. It's MY –**get it? **Story and I am expecting to see some nasty flames! But if you RaeXRob fans would like to support me, your reviews are welcome too.**

**BUT FOR NOW, THE ONLY THING I WANT IS NASTY FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so the flame wars continue. Here we go!**

**To the many flamers who have commented on my incorrect grammatical errors, I would like to introduce a writing technique that apparently is unfamiliar to you: exaggeration.**

'**Mines' was merely a word used to emphasize and stress Starfire's stupidity. **

**However, I do admit to some flamers such as the aspiring and creative writer, Princess Starfire of Tamaran, that I have many errors in my language. My sentences were not clearly elaborated and correctly worded. Thank you very much, Princess Starfire of Tamaran. Although we may be disagreeing in our views, it was very kind of you to point out the mistakes I made in my story.**

**Oh, one more thing. I would just like to congratulate the cowards who flamed my story and rejected me from reviewing theirs. That was very professional. **

**Moving on… here is the continuation of the story I have dedicated to destroying Starfire's reputation.**

* * *

In the presence of the shining moon, a young alien girl standing on the roof of her home looks over the river and rests her eyes upon the glittering city. A strong, autumn wind brushes past her, with her long, red hair flowing softly in its current. She then turns her attention to the stream, sparkling like diamonds in a pool of darkness.

The beauty that resides in this young girl can bewitch any man or woman, trapping them in a cage of passion and desire. Lust lingers in those who witness this… perfection and as kind and gentle she may appear to be, her heart is truly tainted with selfishness and hatred.

"Hey Star." A cool voice creeps from behind her.

Shocked by this, she swiftly turns around and aims an emerald powered hand at the rooftop door.

"Whoa, it's only me." Robin steps out of the shadows and reveals himself to the Tamaranian princess. He slowly walks to where she is standing and allows a small grin to escape his lips.

Starfire contorts her face into a nasty-freak looking hundred watt smile, pretending to be relieved that it was merely **her Boy** that had startled her. She rushes over to him and wraps her thin, yet extremely powerful arms around Robin, leaving Robin with the only choice to try and return her embrace.

His unwanted attempt to hold her was relinquished the moment those authorative arms tightened its hold on him.

Starfire enwrapped Robin's entire body with her right arm, while her left arm was left to wander.

She rubbed his back in an affectionate way, where every stroke seemed to make its way farther and farther down. In a matter of seconds, Starfire laid her hands on his--

"Starfire quit it out!" Robin was obviously straining to get the words out due to the lack of air he had to talk, let alone breathe. His entire body was stiffening up, using all of its strength to release himself from that firm hold. Starfire sneered and let go of the suffocating Boy Wonder.

"**My boy**, how wonderful it is to see you! I welcome you to share this magnificent view with me." With that, she grabbed his left arm and pulled him towards the edge of the roof. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" Her jade eyes sparkle wildly from the reflection of the water. Starfire watches Robin, expecting a 'No Star, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen' type of reply.

"Yeah, it really is nice up here. Uh… listen Star, I…" Before Robin could continue, Starfire smiled and tackled his body with her own, masculine one. They landed on the floor, in a position where Starfire could easily trap him. Her hands encircled his wrists and pushed them against the cold, concrete ground.

Robin saw her advance even before she moved, but her heightened speed and strength were two Tamaranian assets even the boy wonder himself could not evade.

"Let me go Starfire!" Robin yelled almost as loudly as Starfire did earlier that day. His wrists were being crushed from the pressure and his entire body felt as if it had been broken into a dozen pieces.

Starfire, though strong, still had to struggle to hold Robin in his place. She used her knees and chest to push him back down. 'He's so beautiful. I've never seen him open up and become vulnerable to me until now.' Starfire smiled even wider at that thought, forcing her muscles to stretch so roughly that she appeared to look psychotic.

"Oh, Robin, I have been waiting for you to finally take me! Oh please, do it now before I faint. When I dressed up in your costume, I took my Starfire doll and rolled around with it on my bed. It was so exciting! I was Robin and my doll was … well of course me! It was so enjoyable; the way I rubbed my doll all over my body while I was still in your costume. Now, I can finally give you what you have always wanted. You will play Robin, and I will be Starfire! And we will roll around on the floor and I will rub myself all over you! I love you **MY BOY**!"

**

* * *

Author's Note: That was really true. If you watch that True Warrior episode (sorry I don't know what it's called) Starfire, dressed in Robin's outfit, took her doll and played with it. Now what's the word for that again? Oh yeah that's right, it's called**

_**O-B-S-E-S-S-I-O-N.**_

* * *

Robin's eyes went wide the moment he heard those horrible, worse-than-death words. Just imagining himself rolling around with Starfire was, well, hormonally exciting, but emotionally nasty.

"Please NO STARFIR—hmph" Once again, Starfire silenced the boy wonder. She drove her face and smacked it hard on Robin. Her mouth bit and slobbered savagely all over his face, causing some parts of his mouth to bleed.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I used "bit and slobbered savagely" because in Betrothed, that's what she does to her food. Hah… wow, this is really fun.**

* * *

Starfire's **huge, mustard sucking mouth** was engulfing and bruising his entire face, causing more pain than any of his previous enemies could inflict on him themselves. The only way he could avoid this ruthless assault was if he attacked Starfire.

As he was thinking of a way to escape this alien monster (… oops… I meant princess ), the roof door opened up and revealed two pairs of eyes that seemed to extend longer that the Great Wall of China.

Starfire's head darted up and stared at Cyborg and Beast Boy for a very, very long time. After a few minutes, Starfire broke the silence and yelled so strongly, that it seemed to have created a mini whirlwind, forcing Cyborg and Beast Boy to hold on to either sides of the door's entrance. "FRIENDS! Please, come and help me with **My Boy** Robin!"

As she said this, Raven phased through the floor with Terra. Seeing Robin in this… condition, Raven created a telekinetic duplicate of Robin.

"Uh… Starfire… that's not Robin." Terra informed, on the verge of releasing the bubbly laugh that desperately wanted to escape.

Starfire's head darted towards the two girls.

"Robin! **Oh My Boy**! Why are you there when you are over there? Which one is the real one… hmm…" Starfire, still in the same rape stance she was in before, truthfully contemplated as to which Robin was real. For a few seconds, she thought both Robin's were real.

"Since it is night, and you are covered in black, I pick **you**!" Starfire exclaimed. She removed her hold on the real Robin, and darted after the telekinetic, ebony replica. At this moment, Raven had her Robin replica jump over the roof.

"Oh **MY BOY**! I will come and scoop you up like the masculine member of our relationship I am!" With that, she dove after the telekinetic clone. Terra, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all exchanged glances with one another, and then turned their stare to the harassed Robin on the ground. His face looked so violated and abused…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All three laughed in unison with the passion of a "Tamaranian Kinorfka". Raven levitated over to Robin and began to heal his wounds. The walking traffic light finally regained his senses and turned to Raven.  
"Uh… how long will that shadow thing of yours last?"

Raven smiled underneath the hood of her cloak. "Long enough for her to be satisfied with your… well… you."

"I have you **MY BOY**!" echoed Starfire's voice. By now, the three laughing submitted to the pain throbbing in their stomach and fell to the floor.

"**MY BOY**! I have saved you! Do not worry, **MY BOY**, I will let no one hurt you" her voice, though distant, could be heard, humming and whispering to **HER BOY**.

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

"I have you MY BOY. I will not let anyone take you from me. You are safe now. I will take care of you." The ebony clone of Robin lay lifeless in her arms. Seeing **Her Boy's** condition, Starfire decided to fly Robin away from her teammates and care for him herself.

**Back On the Roof**

As the image of Starfire holding the frail body of the ebony Robin flying into the moon disappeared, Robin stood up and started his way towards the roof door.

"Where are you goin'?" Cyborg asked straightly with a hint of pure concern. The other two were still laughing at the site of **_she-man Starfire_**, and **_he-lady Robin_** flying away.

Robin turned his back and glanced at his team. The one thing he despised in the world was being humiliated, and Starfire's actions were doing just that. "This has to end, and I'm going to find a way to stop it." He turned back around and disappeared through the door, into the blanket of darkness that cloaked both the stairs, and his pride.


	3. Chapter 3

Flying gracefully into the compelling light of the moon, Starfire, holding the shadow Robin in bridal postiton, searches for an island unoccupied by anyone for the sole purpose of taking advantage of the lifeless young man lying in her arms.

Her hair flows softly, despite the increasing momentom her flight is gaining. Her eyes shimmer like crystals, entrancing the moon itself into her kind and warm facade.

"Oh Robin, how I've waited for you to give in and accept the powerful tension between us. You do not know the happiness that dances in my heart as you pretend to be the female companion. Your body... oh my... I must find a lifeless island quickly. It is so difficult to keep these tempting thoughts in my mind, rather than performing them for real." Her voice was wickedly shaking.

Continuing to fly over the sparkling waters, a young man watches the couple.

'Hmm... that's Starfire and Robin. What're they doing out in the ocean?' contemplates the man submerged in water.

In a fast moment, the ocean waters spring to life before the couple. Once again startled by this, "Huhh!", Starfire gasps as she takes Robin's limp body and flings it over her left shoulder, allowing her now free right hand to fire emerald starbolts at the aquatic geyser, missing every time.

She is also aiming at anything that moves. Ironically, she does not hit the geyser dead ahead of her, but given the long-range of her starbolts, they're bound to hit something. Unfortunately, for two dozen seagulls and a few migratory ducks flying lazily along the Atlantic seaboard skies their life ended far too short.

"It is alright now **my BOY**, whatever it was, it must now be damaged." She doesn't realize she has not made a single hit on the geyser, but unbeknownst to her, she does do damage not only to those innocent birds but nearly clips a wing of an airplane full of a now terrified bunch of passengers. To add to their horror, they find roasting ducks and scorched seagulls raining down from the sky.

(Free Thanksgiving dinner anyone?)

**Screams can still be heard from the children's (make that even the adults') homes from this nightmare a month later.  
**

After her assault finished, the geyser of water slowly separates in half, revealing the young man who views their presence.

"Aqualad!" cries the Tamaranian prin... monster.

Her eyes rest on a tall, shirtless man, sitting on top of the rushing geyser.

"Hey Star, I didn't expect a parade or anything but did you really need to fire your bolts at me?" the ocean wonder retorts.

"Oh X'HAL! I need to EXHALE!" she once again screams at her highest, disorienting Aqualad's concentration. The water stumbles over, rejoining the ocean depths.

Aqualad, now levitating over the ocean, adjusts his ears.

"Never have I seen such a beautiful ARTSRIS!" she once again screams. With this, she throws the ebony form of Robin across the ocean floor, sending him from the Atlantic Ocean all the way to the Indian Ocean.

Folding her hands greedily, she hungrily stares at him. "Oh Aqualad. You are so desirable. You remind me of Karrass!"

"Starfire! What did you do? Do you know you just sent Robin 380 miles per hour towards the Indian Ocean with a weird dark body? What in Atlantis is wrong with you?" Screams Aqualad.

"Robin? Who's Robin again. Oh MY!" Starfire gasps as her eyes widen with shock.

"Yeah Starfire, you finally realize what you just did?" he once again scolds. Starfire just remains still, with the same frozen, contorted face.

"Well?" Aqualad continues, wearing a completely worried face for the psychotic looking girl.

"You're six pack abs are shining and glistening with sweat and water. Oh my. OH MY! EXHALE EXHALE! I NEED YOU!" Starfire rams her masculine body against the Atlantean prince, breaking the 380 mile flight record Robin has previously commenced. Her breasts and face smack hard on Aqualad, bruising the descendent of an ancient undersea race.

(His skin is pretty tough. Now imagine how fast she went to actually cause this guy to bleed.)

The Tamaranian Monster changes her face into a T-Rex style concoction, desperately trying to engulf his entire body in herhuge, mustard sucking mouth. The sudden impact caused the two bodies to bounce off of each other.

With her gigantic body, of course, they'll bounce.

**Author's Note**: Her face does turn into a T-Rex style concoction. Watch "Date With Destiny" where she nearly goes insane and kills Kitten, the two who wanted to get Hawaiian punch, and the entire city, all because of her obssesive jealousy over Robin. I mean come on... admit it. Her face was **_SCARY!_** So, she really thinks Robin likes her huh? Oh yeah... she's VERY secure with that knowledge. That's why she acts like that. Poor wiwwlle Stawfiew!

Aqualad took this opportunity to fly as fast as he could from the Freddy Kruger look-alike.  
"**NO**! YOU ARE ALL **MINE**! **MINE** I TELL YOU! **MINESSSS!'** (remember: sarcasm)I have **CLAIMED YOU**. **YOU **ARE** MY PROPERTY, MY WATERBOY**! **NO ONE TAKES MY WATERBOY**." at that moment, she starts throwing fists at the air, assuming the air was the invisible force taking **her WATERBOY**!

Aqualad, soaring in terror, turns around and watches Starfire punching and kicking the air.

"I'm going home." That said, he dives back into the deepest, I mean deepest, darkest trenches of the ocean floor... floor I tell you... FLOOR! He decides not to resurface for the next few months, just to make sure she's still not there.

"OH NO! HE HAS BEEN ABDUCTED! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO **MY WATERBOY!" **she screams, now launching her starbolts at the clouds. (She finally realizes that clouds are the only physical objects of the air she can actually affect).

"Oh no! The clouds are MULTIPLYING AS I HIT THEM! THERE ARE SO MANY ENEMIES!" she screams, throwing bolt after bolt at various clouds in the sky.

(I hope there wasn't ANYTHING flying up there. Luckily for the JLA, the space-station was on the other side of the earth's orbit. Wait a minute, the space station is destroyed and they still don't know why. Oh well! - refer to Infinite Crisis#1)

"I NEED REINFORCEMENTS! ROBIN WILL HELP ME. Wait where is Robin? NO! They have abducted him as well! **_GIVE ME BACK MY BOYS!" _**'I need the Titans. They will help me.' she thinks to herself.

As she soars back to the tower, every gust of wind that passes her by is hurled with a starbolt and an extra kick just in case.

Come on. You know you liked it. You too Starfire lovers. This is dedicated to Martian Manhunter of the Justice League in the comic world. If you read Infinite Crisis #1, the JLA base is completely destroyed for unknown reasons. Farewell Martain Manhunter, you lived well. Oh, I almost forgot, this is also dedicated to the senior citizens on the plane who died of a heart attack at the sight of the raining, mutilatedly distorted-faced, deep fried birds. Anyway, I decided that this was too hilarious to keep to myself, so what the heck? Publish it! Until the next installment, ponder on this question:

HOW STUPID CAN STARFIRE GET?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello fellow RobxStars! It's so much fun without me updating isn't it? Well, sorry to be the party pooper, but I'm updating! Yay! Wow, this is so exciting. I forgot what it's like to actually do this! Anyway, since my friend still hasn't received an apology from the infamous Prince V., let's begin shall we?

Oh, and by the way, I've noticed that you RobxStars are clinging on to the RobxStar 'canon' relationship. Well guess what? I'm destroying it! That's right! I will be moving the topics from cartoon to comic, and here, you will see how real their love really is!

* * *

Starfire, elegantly flying back to New York's Tower, is wearing a body wrapping purple, leather costume that barely covers her body, (check out any comic book she's in… that's right… she' OVER-exposing herself, don't you think?) her fiery hair soaring behind her leaving a trail to easily detect her. 

As she descends on the roof of the Tower, Nightwing, along with Raven and Cyborg, emerge from the entrance door and greet their fellow Titan.

"Raven, is that really Starfire?" asks the masked leader.

(Nightwing couldn't tell the difference between Starfire and the shape-shifter Mirage. That's right, in the New Titans, back in the early 90's, Mirage captured Starfire and assumed Starfire's role. Mirage, appearing as Starfire seduced and made love to Richard.

After a few weeks, Richard still believed that Mirage was Starfire even though Mirage was acting differently.

What's that called again? That's right… true love is it? Well, if he can't even tell the difference between his 'supposed true love Starfire' and an imposter "Mirage", of course he LOVES her.)

"Yeah Dick, she's back." Cyborg sighs.

Nightwing, feeling lonely that night, then takes Starfire's hand and brings her to his room.

(You'll see where I'm going, all in time.)

The next morning, they were lying naked, well Richard was somewhat covered but Starfire wasn't.

"So, you finally change your mind DICK?" Starfire teasingly asks, as she rolls over to look at him.

"What happened Starfire?" Richard, lost in thought looks at her. "Oh, no, I was feeling lonely so I decided to be with you for the night."

"Oh…" was all Starfire could say.

(Now, I don't know about you, but the **Outsiders comic book 24 **has Starfire treated like a nightly booty-call. The only thing that was missing was if he threw a twenty dollar bill at her… I know many of you Star haters were itching for that to happen but… even I have my limits… that's just wrong)

"So…"

"Listen Starfire, I'm thinking right now." Nightwing abruptly states.

(Remember, this is an excerpt from a "**_CANON_**" **comic book**! So, for those of you who think this is sinking down low, well tough cookie, because this really happened in that issue!)

"Well, Richard, umm… I'll just go. But remember, I'm engaged to Karras, so if you want to stop it, object in the wedding okay?" Starfire weakly whispers.

"Yeah, whatever." Nightwing responds.

(Here's a glimpse into how Nightwing would react if Starfire were to REALLY get betrothed. Just check **out The New Teen Titans (2nd not 1st, people get confused with that), and anything to do with Starfire wearing a gown**, this is exactly what happened.)

… **Before the wedding.**

"Oh DICK! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU

I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU !"

Starfire screams after Richard, as Richard, deep in thought, walks away.

_Flashback _

"_Dick, I'm betrothed. I'm sorry." Starfire quietly informs._

"_You're what?" Richard surprisingly asks.  
"I'm going to be married to Karras. It's for the better of the people." _

The doors suddenly open.

"_Princess Koriand'r. The first ceremonial feast will begin shortly."_

"_Dick, please, prevent this wedding from happening! I wan to save my people, but stop the wedding!" Starfire sadly cries as she is about to enter the grand stage._

_Richard follows Starfire and listens to what the ceremony is._

"_Tonight, we will witness the first ceremonial feast! The battle between Koriand'r and _

_Karras will begin to prove that their love and devotion to the union will be equal in Strength!" the host loudly booms._

"_Go!" _

With that, Richard witnesses Starfire and Karras wrestling in the grand arena, both are wearing almost nothing at all. Starfire and Karras continue to grasp each other's bodies, each one intertwined in the other.

_Karras finally finishes and puts her in a grappling hold, until Starfire finally gives in. The two, now officially stops the fight, turn around, and share a passionate kiss in front of the Tamaranian audience_

_Later that evening…_

_  
"I'm sorry Starfire. But, I can't do it!" Richard weakly replies._

"_But…"  
"No… You're on your own." _

Richard then leaves her doors, leaving her in this fragile position now, screaming I love you throughout the Royal House.

"Dick… no." She continues, sobbing on the floor. The doors finally open, revealing Karras, the young Tamaranian.

"Koriand'r, why do you weep?" He asks.

"Nothing Karras." It's nothing.

With that, the two covered in darkness, make love.

**The Next Day (Wedding Day)**

(Remember, **this is all CANON**. Check the comic references I told you and you'll see the proof for yourself. Of course I can't plagiarize, but its cut down to the vitals.)

"Do you, Koriand'r, take Karras to be your beloved Husband?"  
Starfire, turns around and watches Dick sit comfortably down next to her teammate, Jericho, watching the wedding proceed.

"I… I… do."

(He doesn't do anything! He's just merrily watching them get married, without the care in the world! All I can say is read the **canon comic**)

**Returned to Earth – (After a while… she comes home… blah, blah, blah… then this is where ANOTHER CANON is brought into the mix.**

**Now, this excerpt is taken from the 99's Titans #1 – 3, right after the Technis Imperitive.) **

"Starfire was staying in Bludhaven, with you! But, why!" the original Titans all gave him shocked looks.

"Listen guys, there's nothing going on between me and Star. She's sleeping on the couch!" Richard coolly retorts.

(Sleeping on the couch? Hello! First of all, Starfire is way bigger than him, so she should get the bed. Secondly, why would she sleep in the couch if he LOVED her?

Remember… all **CANON**… refer to the comic books I assigned you to research and I'm not mistaken!)

"Alright" Donna insists. "Whatever you say…"

"Donna, can you tell her to join the New Titans? I don't know how she'll take it." Richard shyly requests.

"Sure."

**Bludhaven**

"Starfire, hey girl!" Donna cheerfully greets her.

"Hello Donna, don't tell Dick I went out to attack this villain. He doesn't want me going out of the apartment. He says he doesn't want his public image to be ruined by my presence." Starfire worriedly asks.

(Remember. This is all **Canon. **Now this issue you can see in the Technis Imperitive graphic novel. All the way at the back, Starfire and Donna have a little chat on how Nightwing would be embarrassed if Bludhaven saw her anywhere near its city!

Oh, the signs of true love.)

"Sure Star, no problem.

* * *

Well… how'd you like it! I know you liked it. Anyway… that's it for now. I'm kind of preparing my next chapter for more CANON evidence on Starfire and Nightwing's downhill relationship. Until next time!

Starfire Chokes On Mustard.


	5. Chapter 5

Karaoke by RaeBBfan _reviews_

It all started with a bit of Karaoke. Bad singing brings people together. Pairings: RaeBB, and MAYBE a TINY BIT RobStar in the later chapters.  
Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 9025 - Reviews: 28 - Updated: 12-11-05 - Published: 8-31-05

* * *

Okay, now this is what really ticks me off. First of all, why would a BBxRae have a _tiny bit _of RobxStar? Can't you RobxStars leave BBxRaes alone? Jeez, you just can't help incorporating your own little pairing inside the BBxRaes. Stop filtering them with your own pairings and stick to your own. 

**Examples of _almost_ all BBxRae stories**:

Example 1: Beast Boy and Raven are on a mission together against a group of assassins. BBxRae and… a dash of RobxStar.

Example 2: Raven is left alone in the Tower. BBxRae! And maybe just a little, tiny RobxStar.

Example 3: Beast Boy is unable to control his animal instincts any longer and Raven and he get a little crazy. BBx_RobxStar_xRae… ehem…. BBxRae!

**Examples of _almost_ all RobxStar stories**:

Example 1: Starfire is destined to be with Robin, but what happens when Red X decides to take her out on a date? Who will she choose? RobxStar

Example 2: Robin is in love with Starfire, but Starfire doesn't know. Major RobxStar!

Example 3: RobxStar… end of story.

Now, notice the difference: BBxRaes have a RobxStar tailing behind while RobxStars have no other pairing… talk about desperation for RobxStar publicity!

I guarantee you. Check out the BBxRaes… they all have a RobxStar tailing behind.

I guarantee you again, check out the RobxStars and only one story on a single page might have BBxRae as a pairing.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I apologize for my long authors note and I do admit, I have taken a while to updating. Now, getting to my point, I noticed that there were many who were dying to get my recognition. So, I am holding a competition! Here's what you need to do to qualify: 

Requirements: 1. Must flame or review me a page long.

2. Must be well written and well developed  
3. Keep in mind that the **_only_** flame I will read is the longest one.

The prize: Dedications for all of my stories.

Due Date: Christmas Day

So, let the competition begin! Oh, and by the way, the type of flaming Prince V. does isn't accepted. Remember Prince V., only well written comments are taken into account!

**

* * *

Chapter 5 **

**A/N: This is 10 years after Chapter 3.**

"So Donna, how long have you and Dick been arguing about reforming the Titans?" A trail of burning auburn hair soars behind the Tamaranian, with a Goddess flying gracefully beside her.

"Oh, ever since the Technis Imperative." Donna closes her eyes and dashes into the ocean of clouds.

"Well, Donna, now that we are a team, I would like to ask you to help me protect my people. You see, another alien rival of the Tamaranians are invading my planet. Do you think you and the team can assist me in battle?" She asks, flying behind her.

"Are you sure that your planet is being invaded?"

"Yes, now please gather the others, except Dick. I don't want him coming."

"Alright." Donna eyes her suspiciously.

(Okay, this is an example of Starfire **lying** and **manipulating** the Titans into helping her slaughter **innocent** women and children, all so that Tamaranians can inhabit their planet.)

**New Tamaran**

"Starfire! Is killing these aliens really necessary?" Donna cries out, uneasily killing yet another Glordian woman.

"Yes Donna! They are monsters and freaks and they should all die for their evilness!" Starfire returns, driving starbolts through six Glordians at once.

Tempest, or rather known as Aqualad, rushes over to the warring Tamaranians and Glordians and uses his elemental capabilities to separate them.

"STOP!" he yells—all eyes are on him.

"Kory! How dare you lie to us! These are innocent women and children! How could you even consider using the Titans and dirtying our name?"

(This is all **canon**. Check out The Titans: Starfire's Victory, written by Devin Grayson and you will discover that Starfire manipulated and lied to the Titans in helping her kill an entire planet just so her people can selfishly inhabit it. Secondly, Dick wasn't there so he didn't know the treachery this girl did… and you say they're loyal to each other?)

"Oh well, let's all go home then!" Starfire quickly flies back to the T-Space Ship.

"Not so fast Kory!" Donna enwraps Kory with her lasso, and brings her closer. "We're going to have to take care of this once we get back on Earth!" She sternly informs Aqualad and Cyborg both getting the T-Ship ready.

"Okay." Kory amusedly laughs.

Inside the T-Ship, Kory changed back from her war-outfit to her Earth outfit.

Let me describe what kind of a woman she really is.

She applies her costume which consists of belt-suspenders covering the middle of her breasts, attached to the bottom half of her torso almost like a leotard, but with giant holes exposing her golden body all over the place.

(This costume is **canon**. Aww… how sweet can she get? She's wearing suspenders with nothing underneath! That is so cute!)

Arriving back at the tower, she swiftly flies over to Raven, who awaits her orders.

"Oh friend Raven, how wonderful it is to see my _henchman_ again."

(That is a quote from the latest Titans episode. Raven- a _henchman_? Hah! Wow, if you BBxRaes really want to be degraded by Starfire by being called her _henchman_ and actually listening to all of her _orders_, then you guys are a lost cause. But, this isn't about Raven. Just thought you real Raven fans would actually have the guts to stand up for yourselves.)

"Uh, yes Kory? What is it that you want?" Kory's _henchman_ asked.

(Wow—just can't get over the fact that you Raven fans were stepped all over! I researched the Raven character just like promised and jeez, I started reading some more BBxRaes, and this writer – Rose Mage or something, calls Raven bitchy! Hah! Wow… you Raven fans must be real _pushovers_.—no _henchman_! If I were you, I would get away from Starfire and her 'writers'. God, get some dignity back into your veins.)

"Well, Raven, I want you to –"

"Kory! We need to talk!" Donna cut her off, as she also exited the T-Ship.

"Yeah yea, whatever." Was Kory's reply.

"We're going to tell Dick about this!" Aqualad enforced, as he and Cyborg exited behind Donna.

"Alright, let's go then!" With that, the Titans entered the Tower.

* * *

Well, I admit, this is a very short chapter, but there are a lot of very important canons in here. 

**Next Chapter:** Starfire is canonedly married to another man, without Richard's knowledge! What a --- I'm not cursing!


	6. Chapter 6

IN YOUR FACE! IN YOUR FACE!  
OH YEAH!

Star/Robs, I just BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA YA!  
Guess what? Your 'CANON' relationship with Starfire and Robin is OVER!  
After the INFINITE CRISIS which is a DC Comic book deciding the fates of all DC characters, including the Teen Titans, Dick is proposing to Babs! AKA Oracle AKA BATGIRL!

I'm SO HAPPY! YAY ME! YAY! YAY ALL OF US! YAAAAAAAAAY!

Oh, and this is a story because:

* * *

Once upon a time Starfire was in love with Robin. Robin then decided to ditch their unhealthy relationship and marry Barbara Gordon instead.  
The End

* * *

Beat that suckers! It's a STORY!  
SEEYA AROUND SUCKERS!  
And, ponder on this thought...

How Stupid Can Starfire Get? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA


End file.
